Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure!
is a crossover between FairySina's Sky Pretty Cure Series and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! This series plays in a different universe than both series; Sky Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Like the HaCha Cures, the Sky Cures get each one Form Change. Creation Plot *''Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Cures Voiced by: Mari Yamada Ruby is a young, energetic girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is said to be one of the sportiest students in her class. She spends the most time with her two best friends, Topaz and Amber, who she knows since her childhood. Her parents own a little restaurant, where she and her sister have to work. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. She represents the red color. Voiced by: Hitomi Terakado Topaz is a smart and cheerful young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is very popular at school and people like hanging out with her. Though she has a strong personality, most boys want to help her with almost everything. If she is not spending time with her best friends, Topaz is at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. She represents the yellow color. Voiced by: Asumi Nakata Amber is an elegant, but very calm girl, that attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. Amber lives since four years with her aunt, because her parents are working in other countries. She likes playing the piano and is really good at it. She likes helping others, no matter if she knows them or not. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. She is represented by the orange color. Voiced by: Akemi Okamura Emerald is a gentle, young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. She is very smart and likes to help her friends with studying, if needed. Though she tells her friends almost everything, they don't know that Emerald likes playing soccer in her freetime. Besides that, Emerald has great interests in science. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. She represents the green color. Voiced by: Otsubo Yuka Sapphire is a very talented young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. Different than her best friends, Sapphire is actually really bad at studying and needs a lot help with that. But Sapphire is good at something else. She loves making music. She can play almost every instrument, but loves the guitar the most. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. She represents the color blue. Voiced by: Murakawa Rie Diamond is an intelligent young girl, who attends to Shiro Private Middle School. She is very smart and really good at school. She is the only student, who is smarter than her best friend, Emerald. Diamond really likes drawing landscapes. Together with Emerald, Diamond tries to help their friend Sapphire with studying. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. She is represented by the white color. Voiced by: Sakura Ayane Rubellit is a international idol, who is admired by many people in Feather-Castletown. She met the Cures for the first time, when she had a concert in the town. Now she moved to Feather-Castle town and attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. Rubellit is a nice and cheerful young girl. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of love. She represents the pink color. Voiced by: Uchida Maaya Amethyst is has a friendly personality, but appears cold to people, who don't know her well. This might be because she only talks to friends and family. Amethyst known Ruby from the Feather Bell Restaurant, which belongs to her family. She attends to Tsubasa Public Middle School, a public school in Feather-Castletown. Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dreams. She is represented by the purple color. - Happiness Charge Pretty Cure= Voiced by: Nakajima Megumi Megumi is a 14 year old girl whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. Though she is awkwardly tactless, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. Her alter ego is . She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. And her Form Changes are , and the . Voiced by: Han Megumi Hime is the Princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom. She came to earth to fight as Pretty Cure and find a new friend who is also her Pretty Cure partner. She is a rather spoiled girl whose specialty is being fashionable. Her alter ego is . Her symbols are Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Her two alternate forms are and . Voiced by: Kitagawa Rina Yuko is Megumi’s friend and classmate. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. Her alter ego is . She is represented by clovers. Her form changes are and . Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka Iona is cool, serious, obtaining excellent grades, and a a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Her alter ego is . She is represented by stars. Her form changes are and . }} Mascots Voiced by: Sanpei Yuko Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformatuin partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. Voiced by: Ise Mariya Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daidai". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. Voiced by: Fuchizaki Yuriko Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~midori". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. Voiced by: Ohashi Ayaka Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~aoi". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. Voiced by: Nagano Ai White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiori". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai Pink is a creature from Skyriver. She is Rubellit's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~hiiro". Pink gives Rubellit the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of love. Voiced by: Komatsu Yuka Purple is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amethyst's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumire". Pink gives Amethyst the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of dreams. - Happiness Charge Pretty Cure= Voiced by: Matsui Naoko Ribbon is Megumi, Hime and Yuko's fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. Voiced by: Kobori Miyuki Glasan is Iona's fairy partner who also helps her during battels. Allies Voiced by: Yamamoto Shouma Blue is the spiritual being of Earth, in the Happiness Charge universe, who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. }} Villians Eienyami; also called Yami is the main villian of this season. He brought every characters to his own universe, without their knowing. He wants to erase the power of the rainbow and happiness forever. Other Characters Locations Items Merchandise Trivia References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Crossover Category:FairySina - Crossover Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series